decisions
by aneevampire
Summary: edward left forks years ago and bella continue with her life, jacob is her fiance and she have an almost perfect life until now. what desicions is going to take bella when edward come back and try to change everything. first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

ok its my first fanfiction so... maybe its not so great

well edwrd left and bella continue with her life, jacob is her fiance but what desicions is going to take bella when edward come back and try to change everything

Chapter 1

"Will you marry me?" Jacob asked

I really could not believe it. Jacob and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years, I didn't know what to say, Edward was gone 4 years ago and he didn't matter hurt me and left me almost like a zombie. Meanwhile Jacob had supported me and helped me to stop being a zombie to become a human again, but I was feeling friendship for Jacob not love like I was still feeling for Edward.

"Bella, Are you okay?"  
"Yes"  
"So?"

Jacob had to face some anxiety and nervous about my answer.

"Yes, yes I want to marry you"

At that time Jacob take out from his bag a blue box with a topknot of white lath, and in that moment I knew that he had bought a ring and it was a Tiffany. Upon opening the box I saw the size of the rock. It was large and I did not know what to say when Jacob put it on my finger.

"What do you think a kiss and a hug Bella?" Jacob said with an innocent smile on his lips.

So I hug him but then when I kiss him I felt like I was kissing my best friend not my fiancé. Besides Jacob had done many things for me, he was about to graduate from college, he had a good job and everyone said he had a great future, and Edward never return. What it costed me to made Jacob happy?

*************************************************************

The next day Jacob went to my house to tell Charlie about our wedding and I had never seen Charlie so happy.

"Jacob finally I thought it never were going to ask Bella."

"Thanks Charlie"

"Congratulations bell's soon be Mrs. Black"

When Charlie said that my smile disappeared but I had to forced another .I had to answer before my silence became strange.

"Thanks dad"

Jacob started talking about his plans he had with Charlie while I was just listened to echoes and thinking in Edward. After two long hours of talk between Charlie and Jacob, we started the dinner. The discussion was still between them but they started to notice my absence in the conversation and I had to keep my memories of all the things that I had lived with Edward.

"Charlie thanks for everything" said Jacob before taking his jacket. That really wasn't needed because their body temperature had not changed anything since he had become werewolf.

"Jacob you are already part of the family so now this is your second home"

"thanks Charlie"

"Bella, can I talk with you outside for a moment?" Jacob said

Upon leaving I saw the mustang that Jacob had bought two years ago, but in the corner was another small car by the moment Jacob take out something from his bag and I knew that were the keys of a car.

"What Bella?"

"I do not understand what's going on?"

"What do you think silly? I bought a car for you is one that in the corner"

I couldn't believe it, everything was very confuse. Where did Jacob got the money to afford all this expensive things? I knew he had a good job but…

When I reach the corner I knew he had bought an Audi A3. Jacob gave me the keys and told me

"Come on, see it"

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked

"I love it"

The car was very nice and nothing compared to my pick-up but I was still concerned that I didn't know how Jacob was gotten the money to buy so many things.

"Jake, thank you very much" he hugged me and then he lift me up but when he put me on the ground I asked him what was really killing me of curiosity.

"Jake ¿ from Where are you taking the money to buy all these things?"

"Bella don't worry about that"

"Jake I really need to know from where you are getting money for all this"

"Ok, this was supposed to be a surprise but well, I sold the rabbit aside I was promoted in the work because I will be soon graduate from collage"

"Jake that is so good" he took my face between his hands and guided my lips to his.

Before wishing me goodnight and go Jacob told me he had made an appointment to see a place for the wedding. When I enter in my house I already knew that Charlie had seen it all so I was waiting the most common question.

"Bells, what does Jacob wanted to talk with you?"

"Jake bought me a car dad" I said

"Jacob is a good boy"

Hearing this again I knew that Charlie was going to start with the same, Jacob was a thousand times better than Edward. Then I told Charlie that I was really tired and I only wanted to sleep. When I get to my room I lay down and try to sleep, the nightmares I had with Edward had disappeared long ago and I had begun to sleep more at night. In few minutes I fell asleep.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Jacob picked me up for the appointment, when I enter in the first room I couldn't say anything. It was really beautiful though I never dreamed WITH my wedding day, I loved that place.

"Do you like it? Or does something happen?" Jacob asked concerned

"Silly, I love this place"

"Then we don't have to look other place I think it will be here" Jacob said with a smile on his lips.

The next 6 months for the wedding were perfect, the memories of all that I had lived with Edward didnt hurt me like months ago and especially I didnt thought often in them. We agreed that the wedding will take place during the summer in that way all my friends could came. Actually organized all the wedding by myself was a little tired and stressful but Jacob was always willing to help me when my head exploited, in fact he helped me to took decisions.

"Miss with what kind of flowers you want in all the room" the florist asked.

"Jake, which flowers roses or tulips"

"Tulips, honey" Jacob said

"Roses, please"

But the flowers weren't the most stressful, choosing my wedding dress was worse because Jacob couldn't help me in this because he always did the things really easy saying "What ever you want honey", but my mom decided to help in this, was really horrible. Every dress I choose and tried on my mom saw something wrong in it.

"That is really simple, something is missing in that, and this is so big" my mother said again and again with every dress I tried.

"Mom, please let me choose the dress that I want" I constantly said

After 6 hours of suffering with my mom in a store of bride dresses I found a dress that I really loved and my mother accept. Was different, was really tight from my breasts to my hips and then became really wide and long.

**************************************************************************

Missing only 3 weeks for the wedding, everything was almost ready. Jessica and Angela were bridesmaids and they were already here, and my dress was in my room.

Jacob called me that day and told me he needed to talk with me. When I arrived into billy's house, Jacob kiss me like he always do.

hey baby – he told me

"how are you been today?"

"Fine, jake. Of what do you want to talk?

Well do you remember I told you that I was promoted because soon will be graduated? – Jacob said

"Yes" how can I forget that?

"Ok I will say this, the job is in Seattle not in port angels, so we have to move after the wedding." Jacob said really concerned

"Well, jake its going to be weird live in Seattle after all this time in forks "what else I could say. I knew it was going to hurt me leave Charlie. I hugged Jacob and he took my face in her hands and led me to his lips. He put his hand in my back and they started to going down until reach my waist, didn't know what to do. I was feeling really uncomfortable. His hands went down again so they reached my hips and then my butt. At that time I broke up the knot in which Jacob had me.

"what is wrong with you Jacob" I asked

"Nothing baby, but only is missing 3 weeks from the wedding " he told me

" and????????????"

"I thought you were ready" he said

"Jacob, what are you suggesting?" I asked

"well you know"

I couldn't believe it. Jacob was being so arrogant and how could he think that? I hadn't even taken this issue seriously.

"You are a jerk, Jacob"

"Why, Bella?" Jacob asked

"Come on Jacob you know why"

"Bella its normal…" he said

I didn't want hear anymore.

-Asshole- I said to Jacob, before leave Billy's house

All I really wanted was get out from there. I ran until got in my car. I left the push in 5 minutes. I was really angry. I couldn't believe what happened in that room with Jacob. I turned on the radio but in the first station was playing Debussy. When I hear this, my angry changed to hate really easy. At that time I was really close to the road that leads to the Cullens house. So I changed the radio station, and they were playing circus of Britney Spears, that was perfect. I only needed in that moment something to keep me away from the situation with Jacob and the thoughts in Edward. When I had almost forgot all my anger something very strange happened, a BMW 745i white with black glass windows, listening Debussy passed by my side. It reminded me the Mercedes in which Alice and Jasper took me out from Forks. But I didn't wanted remember all that crap, so I knew that who was driving that car was a big stupid. I was so immersed in my thoughts of hate toward the driver of that car that I almost didn't notice; the car was taking the road to Edwards's house! I had abruptly halted my car. All my body began to shake; all I had lived with Edward returned to my mind, our first kiss, the fight against James, the day he left me in the forest, everything! I started my car before lose the sanity. When I got home, Charlie was there watching TV. I saw the concern of Charlie when he saw that my body was shaking.

"what is wrong, Bella'" Charlie asked

"Nothing dad, I just feel tire."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes dad, don't worry. I just need to sleep "

"You are terrible liar Bells" Charlie said

"Good night dad"

"Good night Bella"

When I was in my room I was really anxious. Everything I had seen that night came back to my head continuously. The same night the nightmares returned. They were really weird, didn't understand anything. My first nightmare was see Edward in the forest with his hand stretched towards me but when he tried to touch me some forced pull me back. And Edward asked "don't you love me anymore?"

When I wake up was a cloudy day for summer in forks. The night before I was unable to sleep .what I wanted was erase everything had seen last night. I take a hot shower in order to get a little of sanity. Charlie as usual had gone to work, after breakfast I had to distract myself. I didn't want to stay at home thinking in the same thing. I decided to go around in forks and spend hours doing nothing and then go to Angela and Jessica. When I arrived at the gas station, a lot of persons were around a car, the same car I saw last night. When I get off my car and started to fill the gas tank, I saw a silhouette of a man, paying for the gasoline car that had captivated all forks. When I see him a little closer, had bronze hair and the same hairstyle that Edward. Obviously, He was Edward. The only thing I wanted to do was get out from there but I couldn't, my body was frozen. I tried to avoid his gaze but it was impossible, my body was shaking uncontrollably, everyone around me was able to hear my hearth. I was going to throw out. Edward saw my left hand and sent me the smile I loved.

"Hi, Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it; he was in front of me. He was return.

"Ed, Edward, you are back"

"Yes, but I think Alice was right"

Epov

She looked so beautiful, well she was always beautiful. I could hear her hearth again. I couldn't believe to Alice, but she was right, Bella is going to marry with Jacob!

"Of what are you talking Edward?" Bella asked really concerned

"Nice ring Bella, who bought it?" I was dying for hugged and kiss her. But she accepted Jacob so this time maybe she was in love again and not of me.

"Why you never accept a car for me and you do it from Jacob?"

"How told you about it? It supposed that you would not know anything ." Bella said

I grab her of the arm and made her closer to me for not called more the attention

"¡¿Bella,what did you think? That I wasn't going to ask Alice about you, about your future!"

She was shaking uncontrollably. At that time she was crying wildly, and the people who were watching my car turned to see us more often than usual and their thoughts weren't anything really good. We couldn't spoke anymore.

"We need to get out of here. We'll talk about this in another place"

"no, I'm not going anywhere with you" bella answered"

What was happen with her? Was she afraid? Bella hadn't changed physically, but now thought so different. So much damage I caused by leaving her? I did for her good but apparently she didn't understand in that way.

"If you want to talk about it, I will say when and where" she said

"What happen with you Bella?"

"I told you Edward. Now let me go" she said but I saw in her eyes the panic.

"Ok, perfect. I will let you go but Then we go to talk" In that moment her cell phone ring, when she opens it I was able to hear the Jacobs voice. I wanted kill him.

"Hi baby"

"What do you want Jacob" Bella said really angry

"Actually I want to talk with you of last night. It was a mistake, my fault. Sorry if I hurt you. Obviously I did. Can I talk with you tonight? "Jacob asked

"Yes. Tonight in my house" she said

I know that he was her fiancé but was really difficult heard all this stuff.

"Ok sweetie, I will be there"

"It's alright honey, bye" she said to Jacob

I only thought that she was really in love. I was really mad with myself. All this was my fault. If I weren't left her maybe she was my wife by the moment this thought was always in my head. After finished her conversation she told me

"I can talk with you right now in my house"

"Perfect but your ,honey! Is going to be there in five hours "

"Listen Edward that is not your problem" she said

"Ok"

She left me there and went to her car and I do the same

Bpow

When I was in the car I could breathe again. He was here but a lot of things were change and one I noted really easy was the jealousy in him.

When we arrived to my house, everything was really silent. He opened the car door for me.

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that" i said

"What ever, but what if I were Jacob?" Edward said

"When he does it is right and for your information he do this all the time"

"I am just trying to be a gentleman" he said

"Yeah???????? Because fifteen minutes ago you acted like a jerk"

We walked together to the door. When I was taking off my jacket, he helped me. When I turned around to made my little reproach he told me

"Sorry about the talk in the gas station, I acted and talked like a big asshole but the jealousy made something …"

"Ok you are forgive" I said

We seat in the table kitchen and he start to talk

"Why with Jacob? Why not with Mike Newton?"

I saw him really stressful and really angry

"Well why you came back until now?"

He looked me to the eyes and he smile with irony

"You are mad with me because I choose Jacob"

In that moment something in my head produced me a big pain so I stood up from the chair and ran to my room. I didn't even started to search from a Tylenol when Edward was beside me asking

"What happen?"

"Nothing!!!"

When I found the pills he said

"Give me that Bella. For what do you need that?"

"Leave me alone Edward!!! It's just a headache; I'm not trying to kill myself"

I take the two pills. Edward sat down in my bed looking around my bedroom. After fifteen minutes the pills made effect and he said.

"It's a beautiful dress"

"why you came until now?" I said

"Because, I was afraid to put your life in danger again. Listen to me Bella you are the most important in my entire life"

"But you left me here, and you hurt me more than you can ever did"

"Was for your own good"

"I have been planning a wedding with Jacob, then you came and my perfect life became so confuse"

"I knew it this was a mistake" he said

"But I'm still in love of you and Jake is…"

He took my face between his hands, before lend me to his lips and kissed me carefully he said.

"I love you Bella"

At that time I knew how much love Edward. In one moment we were against the wall, and then he took me to the bed. He was in top of me, kissing my neck.. One of his hands continued stroking my face, while the other, was clung to my waist and pressed me against him.

I knew this was wrong but I couldn't stop. When I get a little of sanity I tried to stop the things.

"Edward stop"

He looked at me and stops everything, but I couldn't resist to kiss him again and we back to the same point we were.

"This is so wrong Edward" I said

"Do you want stop?"

I kiss him again. At some time I heard noises down stairs, the lips of Edward had frozen. In that moment I Heard

"Bella, where are you?

**_please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_i need to know if its boring_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bpov

Was Jacob. He came earlier than we thought. He was still asking for me

"Bella, baby. where are you?"

In that moment Edward made a really strange face that I have never seen. I felt so nervous. At the same time I was only thinking in throw out.

"Do you want me to go? Edward asked

"No please I need you here and Jacob needs to know everything" I said

Edward hugged me, in that moment Jacob entered in my room

"There you are swee…"

Jacob saw me with anger and then to Edward but this was more aggressive. I never saw Jacob in that way. I always saw Jacob like a sweet boy but something change in that moment. I knew they hate each other only because Edward is a vampire and he werewolf.

"Edward you came back" he said with a lot of sarcasm. He crossed the room and sat down in my bed.

"Yes" Edward said with a low snarl

"That's good because in that way you can go to our wedding" he said. In that moment he stands up from my bed and went besides me.

"A great extra to our weeding Bella don't you think" he said to me

"Thanks for the invitation Jacob but I only came to solve a problem" Edward said

"Yes? What is the problem?" Jacob asked

"That is not your business. I should go. Bye Bella"

"Please don't go Edward we are enjoy your company and special the reunion between you and my fiancé"

In that moment Edward snarl loud but Jacob start to laugh and looked to Edward and said

"Are you thinking to hit me?"

"Actually I will do it" Edward said

Edward change his position and Jacobs body started to shake uncontrollably. The only thing I could think in that moment was stopped what I had started.

"Please stop, both of you" I said but no one take me seriously and Jacob said pushing me back to the wall

"Stay away from this, Bella"

I saw Edward and he tried controlled himself but he couldn't. They were ready to star a big fight in my room when Alice arrived.

"Edward stop, you know we can't do this"

"Alice" said Edward with a snarl and almost screaming.

"Stop" she said taking Edwards face between her hands.

Edward looks to her and change his position.

"Perfect now two suck bloods" Jacob was still shaking. I knew how stopped him but I was afraid about the reaction of Edward. Finally I did it. While I hugged Jacob and stroking his head I saw Edward really upset. I knew this was hurting them. When Jacob stopped to shake I move away from him.

In that moment Alice run to hugged me

"Hi Bella" she said

"I miss you so much Alice" I said

Edward was backward. I knew he was upset with me.

"We need to talk Alice" I said

"Yes I have a lot to say. But maybe other day" she said looking around my room

"I know"

In that moment Edward saw me and told me

"We need to go. Sorry Bella for the disaster"

"Bye Bella take care" Alice said

In that moment they go out from my room. A tear rolled down to my face but I couldn't start to cry because Jacob was there. I couldn't believe what I did. I disappointed Edward and betrayed Jacob.

"What were you do with Edward?" Jacob asked really concerned

**_thanks for the reviews and to vampiress96 she is great!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_i need new ideas so please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bpov

I was really nervous about what to tell to Jacob.

"We were only talking "I said

"Yes? Bella you are a terrible liar. You were doing something else with him" Jacob said almost like a yell

I was so scared to say the truth to Jacob. I knew he was going to be so affected.

"I swear. We were just talking"

"I don't believe it. But if you don't want to tell me the true perfect Bella" he said with a tone of arrogance so annoying.

"Jacob, why are you acting in that way" I asked really angry

"IN WHAT WAY, BELLA?" He said yelling to me.

"In this way. You are talking to me so arrogant and sarcastically. I hate when you act like this" I said almost with tears.

He was still so angry. I knew it because he was shaking again.

"Ok ill forgive you. But please don't be near to Edward." He said.

When he asked me for this I couldn't said no. He was my future husband and actually months ago I was feeling something different until arrived Edward.

"Yes"

In that moment he hugged me and stop of shaking. I knew this was wrong for me especially for the two of them.

Epov

I couldn't believe what she did to me. I understand she felt betrayed because I leave her but that wasn't a reason to prefer Jacob. When I turn to see Alice I could read the in her mind

"_What a hell are happening with you?"_

"Nothing Alice is my life "

She didn't look at me like she does when she was angry. She was driving the porche I bought for her.

"_Bella is my friend and she doesn't have the fault. You left her only for a stupid thing, jasper won't hurt her."_

"Alice you know that is a lie and actually she betrayed me. She couldn't wait for me. In the minute I left her she goes to Jacob and now they're going to marry."

In that moment she stops the car and we were in our house. I was ready to get out from the car when Alice grabbed my arm

"You would never came back if you didn't read that she is going to marry"

"Please stop Alice"

"Edward you know I'm right and actually you are destroying the life of Bella again"

When she told this I felt so guilty. Bella was and still being my life. Alice was right but I couldn't stay away from her, she is everything to me. Finally I could set me free of Alice and went to my room to thought about Bella and listened music when Alice passed in front of me

"_You should stay away from her"_

"Can you keep in secret your thoughts?"

She turns around and told

"Of course Ill "

She kissed me in my cheek and leaves me

Bpov

Jacob stayed with me expecting that Edward came back and actually I was waiting the same thing. He left me when my dad arrived to home.

"Good night Bella. Please stay…"

"Yes I know Jacob. Ill do it"

He hugged me and then said bye to Charlie. I knew that was wrong lie to him because I couldn't stay away from Edward he was everything to me. I went to my room and lay down in my bed. I turn on my ipod and started to listen untouched, crazy, just dance, in the bloom, use somebody, on call. I listened all my playlist and Edward never came back.

The next day I feel lonely and sad. I betrayed the most important persons in my entire world. I get down to breakfast and found Charlie breakfast

"Good morning dad"

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Bells, why was Jacob here last night?" Charlie asked

This situation was really stressful to me. I was lying to everyone who was important to me.

"Nothing he wants to asked me if ill do it a bachelor party"

"And will you?"

"I don't know. I think Angela and Jessica are planning something"

"It's late for me. Please take care"

"Yes dad. Bye"

And like another day I breakfast alone. When i finish my breakfast , I noted athat someone was in the front door.

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for no update earlier**


End file.
